Not a bad dream a bad memory
by Jesse Randown-Bane-Fairchild
Summary: The Doctors daughter has a nightmear. . . or does she? So who does she seek comfort from?
1. Jadlex

' _I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement,' Jadlex said speaking to the Aliens in-front of her that had invaded Earth, they had done it so secretly that UNIT had only just discovered it and now Jadlex and Cameron were there trying to make peace with them. It seemed to be going well until someone somewhere on the Aliens side started shooting their guns. 'Get down!' Jadlex bellowed to Cameron and the two tried defending the hostages that the aliens, Retribands from the planet Redfordsdra. Jadlex watched in horror as one of the blasts hit Cameron and he fell to the side. Jadlex and the last Retriband fired at the same time hitting each other. Jadlex collapsed weak next to her partner in love and in work. 'Hold on Cameron please,' Jadlex said breathing heavily feeling her regeneration beginning to start._

' _I don't think I can. I'm not Gallerfrayen enough to have regeneration energy without a kick start. You know that,' Cameron strained to say._

' _I. . . I can't,' Jadlex cried tears streaking down her face as her body slowly started to glow._

' _I know. Take these,' Cameron whispered removing his UNIT dog tags from around his neck and passing them to Jadlex. 'I love you, I will always love you. Never dought that,' Cameron whispered._

' _I wont,' Jadlex whispered as she took them and watched the light fade from Cameron's eyes. 'Cameron? Cameron! No! Please!,' Jadlex cried and then she screamed as her regeneration started._

* * *

Jadlex shot up in bed still screaming. Tears began to fall down her face and she started sobbing into her knees as she rocked back and forth. Finally the tears stopped and she stood up leaving her room and walking down the corridors of the TARDIS not really knowing where she was going or doing. But she soon came to a door she recognised but knew she hadn't walked that way. It was the door to her parents room, the two were together at the moment. Jadlex realised that the TARDIS must have lead her unknowingly to the place she needed to be the most. The teen laid her hand on the TARDIS's wall. 'Thank you,' she whspered and then opened the door and went in. Her dad was on the left side of the bed on his stomach with his arms and legs splayed out at awkward angles, her mother was on the right side of the bed laying on her side with her arms tucked under her head. Jadlex approached her father who opened his eyes the minite the girl stopped at the side of his bed.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' the Doctor asked when he saw the tear tracks on her face and the trembling of her hands that Jadlex hadn't even noticed. 'Bad dream?' he asked and Jadlex shook her head.

'Bad memory,' she whispered in reply.

'Come on and squeeze in,' the Doctor said sitting up and lifting the duvet so Jadlex could climb in between her parents. Her mother turned over in her sleep so she was facing her daughter and the Doctor also turned onto his side also facing his daughter. Jadlex turned on her side and snuggled into her father's chest and father and daughter soon fell asleep once again all wearing matching TARDIS blue pyjamas, although River had a TARDIS blue nightdress on. Snuggled under the TARDIS blue duvet on the double King-sized bed the Doctor had, no more bad dreams just peaceful dreams of good memories.


	2. The Doctor

The Doctor was furious with Amy and Rory, he and River had desided to vist with them as it was comming up to River's birthday and of course Jadlex was with them but they had forced River and the Doctor to sleep in seperate rooms! River was sharing with Jadlex at opposite ends of the hall from him and he couldn't believe it! But when he had tried to argue Rory had threatened to make him sleep in the TARDIS on his own and not be allowed back in the house until he appologised which he knew the Doctor wouldn't do. It was only Jadlex stamping on his foot and River's pleading that made him agree to this. But he was still not happy.

The ageless Time Lord climbed into the bed in just his bow-tie and fez covered TARDIS blue boxers and was soon sleeping.

* * *

 _He was waking up and realised he was handcuffed to something, he looked around and spotted his screwdriver on the floor a little way off. He tried to reach it and suddenly realised what was about to happen. But he was confused as to why his screwdriver wasn't his old blue one. He was broken from his musings when he heard a sound from behind him. There was River. . . his River in her space suit sitting in the throne preparing herself to die to save the libuary inhabitants. 'River. . . No let me free let me do it! I can surive this better then you!' The Doctor heard himself pleading but it wasn't the voice of his old regeneration but of his present one._

 _'You can't survive this any more then I can,' River replied._

 _'Yes I can! I can regenerate,' The Doctor replied._

 _'You would use all of your regenrations in one and it still wouldn't be enough!' River snapped back._

 _'Please let me free, let me do this! Please I can't loose you!' The Doctor begged._

 _'I'm sorry my love,' River replied. 'But you have so much work to do. The universe still needs you,' River replied._

 _'How do you know that for sure?' The Doctor begged, pleaded with her._

 _'Spoliers,' River whispered and placed the crown on her head._

* * *

The Pond house hold were all woken by a blood curdling scream comming from the room where the Doctor was staying. Everyone ran into the room to find the Doctor sweating, tossing and turning and crying in his sleep. Crying for River, calling for her begging her not to do something. 'This is why we didn't want to sleep in seperate rooms! this is why he never seems to sleep! He suffers night terrors!' River cried and tried to wake her love only for him to lash out and catch her across the face making her cry out. The Doctor shot up at the sound but it was obvious he still wasn't awake and wasn't seeing them.

'River!' he cried reaching towards the corner of the room where an armchair sat and leaving one arm behind him like he couldn't move.

'I'm hear my love. I'm OK,' River soothed and kissed the Doctor, he stiffened before falling back onto the bed asleep once more. River didn't say anything but climb into the bed with her husband ignoring her parents and watched as her daughter climbed into the other side of The Doctor not saying anything. Rory and Amy looked at each other and nodded so Rory grabbed the duvet from their room before he and Amy dragged the mattress into the room as well and set it up at the foor of the bed and falling asleep with the rest of their family.

* * *

The sun shining through the window woke the Doctor and he was slightly disorientated when he found his wife and daughter in the bed with him as he remembered falling asleep on his own. But then he remebered the dream he had had. . . Well the memory. He must have cried out and his wife and daughter had climbed into bed with him to calm him and then he spotted Amy and Rory as well and he couldn't help but smile. This was his family and he hoped nothing changed that.


End file.
